


Churning

by Swegg



Category: Original Work
Genre: I really dunno how to tag this tbh, Suicide mention, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swegg/pseuds/Swegg
Summary: The cycle goes on. Never does he rest within her depths.





	Churning

He falls, slow and steady. He barely remembers what life he had above. The memories are in fragments. He remembers walking and water sloshing underneath his feet, beckoning. He remembers the stinging of salt, the way it poured it’s way into his body, his mind. He could not breathe. He could hear her whispering into his very soul as he choked. “Shhh… It will end soon.”

As his eyes grew heavy she promised to hold him forever.

She keeps her promise even now, swaying him gently as a mother would her newborn child ever constantly. He can not leave, and nor does he want to. He has found peace here – with her. There is nothing to struggle against here.  
The salt does not bother him anymore, and for that he is thankful. Instead it lingers there, settling upon him like a blanket. Here he has found rest. His mind no longer darts from past to present, from deadlines to bills. There are no tears here. Panic dissipates as his body swells under the pressure of her cool embrace. He feels refreshed and content in her brilliance. No longer is he empty. He is full of life here.

Her song reverberates through his lungs. Her children, she says, have come to meet him. He can not see them, but he feels them as they glide around him. At first they keep a distance, but only a moment passes before they descend upon him. Some wade about, sliding their smooth scales and shells against his body, and others either skitter across the sand or cling to his skin.  
With each bite they take he feels free. He becomes food, energy, excrement, food, energy, excrement, food, energy...

The cycle goes on. Never does he rest within her depths. Even his bones are ground to dust to be tread upon.

She still sings to him. She sings to all within her, and her swaying is a balm to his past wounds.

There is only life here, she whispers as he feels her form shift to occupy another sinking weight, for nothing dies within the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anything ever really die, in a sense?


End file.
